Cursed
by Mily
Summary: The Ninja turtles + Curiousity + Authors = One big mess... Co-written by Arista Niara! Chapter 4 up!
1. Curiosity

Hello! Expecting a new fic from me? well this ones co-written by Arista Niara! In fact... she wrote this WHOLE chapter! so give her the credit! Enjoy! I think you'll find this idea a little... 'different'  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the ninja turtles or the authors...  
  
Chapter 1: Curses!  
  
Master Splinter was sitting in his study. He would be leaving soon for his meditation retreat and he wouldn't be back for several days. His sons were having a few of their most trust worthy friends, the TMNT fan fiction authors, come to visit them and stay with them. They had all developed a closeness to each other.   
  
He thought about what he should bring with him as he slowly packed his bag. He put in a dagger, some food, fresh water, and some other little things that he felt may be wise to bring with him. Then his eyes laid on the cursed scroll. He wished that he had left it but he knew that if it was read by someone unknowingly, they would be cursed, he only didn't know what it was that they would be cursed with.   
  
'Perhaps it would be wise to take it just to make sure the temptation isn't there to read it for those around will also feel it's wrath,' thought Master Splinter, 'no, they are all good and I trust that they won't read it.' Master Splinter patted it. Just then, he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in, my son," said Master Splinter as he finished packing the last of his supplies.  
  
Leonardo walked in and bowed. Respectful as always, thought Master Splinter. He turned towards Leonardo.   
  
"Are you almost ready to go? The girls aren't going to be here for another couple of hours so I though that we could bring you to the edge of the city," said Leonardo.  
  
"That is okay, Leonardo. There is no need. I will be fine," said Master Splinter.  
  
Then Master Splinter looked at the scroll, thinking about whether he should bring it. He brushed it off.  
  
"Sensei, are you okay?" asked Leonardo.  
  
"Yes, Leonardo, I am okay. I…I've just been having thoughts," said Master Splinter.  
  
"What kind of thoughts, Sensei?" asked Leonardo.  
  
"About this scroll, Leonardo. I am leaving this here. It is cursed. Never read from it! If you do then all will be cursed, you and those around you. The curse will spread. Promise me you will not allow anyone to look at it," begged Master Splinter.  
  
"You have my word," said Leonardo as he bowed.   
  
"You have my word," mimicked a voice.  
  
"Raphael! Michelangelo! Donatello, come in here now," ordered Master Splinter.  
  
The three turtles walked in reluctantly. They had been caught before this but never have they been this careless.  
  
"My sons, this scroll is dangerous. Do not read it or allow anyone else to read it. It will cause much danger to you and the ones around you. Promise me you will not read it," commanded Master Splinter.  
  
"Yes Master Splinter," said the four turtles.  
  
"Good, I must go now. Remember, do not touch the scroll," said Master Splinter as he left his room.   
  
"We promise," said the four turtles.  
  
They said their good byes and watched as Master Splinter left. They lingered there for a bit. Just then, Casey Jones came in.   
  
"Hey guys! Raph, how'd the brain transplant go?" asked Casey.  
  
"Funny," said Raph.  
  
"Hey, Casey," said Mikey.  
  
"When are the girls coming? I brought all the great games, like twister, cards for strip poker," said Casey looking through his bag.  
  
"Strip poker? Last I remember, the Niara sisters didn't go well for strip poker," said Donny.  
  
"Yea but it was funny to see Arista's reaction," commented Mikey.  
  
"Let's drop the strip poker," suggested Leo.  
  
"Oh, come on Leo! That's how you snag the girls," said Casey.  
  
"I've already got 2 girls who adore me, isn't that enough?" asked Leo.  
  
"No, you need more," said Casey.  
  
"Who cares about the games, Casey, we've got better stuff to check out first like that scroll that Master Splinter told us not to read," said Raph.  
  
"Scroll? Ha! Where is it? Let's read it while he's not here," suggested Casey.  
  
"No! We promised him that we wouldn't touch it," said Leo.  
  
"Oh come on, Leo! If it's cursed as in bad luck, it will only be psychological. If it's anything else, I don't know what it would be," said Don.  
  
"Well, lets find out what it says," yelled Mikey.  
  
"No! I promised him not to let any of you touch the scrolls and we are not going to," yelled Leo as he stood in front of Master Splinter's door.  
  
Raph and Casey tackled Leo while Mikey ran and grabbed the scroll. Mikey ran out while Leo was still down and opened it.   
  
"Umm…dudes, what does this say?" asked Mikey.  
  
Donny walked over to Mikey. He looked at the familiar writing. Then he looked at Mikey.  
  
"You're telling me that you didn't memorize your Japanese yet," said Don in disbelief.  
  
"Well…no," said Mikey.  
  
Raph walked over to the scroll and ripped it out of Don's hands.   
  
"You both are idiots! I'll read it! Thou who reads this will be cursed by the great lord and shall regret it! They will be cursed and those around them will too be cursed along with all who shall come into contact with thou." said Raph.  
  
While he was reading, a breeze picked up mysteriously in the lair. Although they couldn't see it, a black dragon came from no where and hit each one of the five in the chest. When Raph stopped reading, everything stopped.  
  
"How lame," said Raph as he closed the scroll and placed it in the spot where it had sat previously.  
  
"That had to be the worst possible curse in the world! Now what going to happen? Nothing! Look, I'm walking around and nothing has happened," laughed Mikey.  
  
"No, guys, this is REALLY bad, tell the girls not to come! We've gotta reverse this," yelled Leo.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen! Stop worrying," said Donny.  
  
"Hello! The first batch of us is here," yelled a voice.  
  
"Hey that sounded like Ryoko," said Mikey.  
  
Just then five girls walked into the lair. Each one walked in smiling. They placed their suit cases to the side and hugged their favorite turtles.   
  
"Daydream! Ryoko! Mily!" yelled Mikey as he hugged the three girls.  
  
"MY MICHELANGELO!" yelled Daydream as she pulled Mikey away from Ryoko.  
  
"NO, MY MICHELANGELO!" yelled Ryoko in return.  
  
"Knock it off you two! You're giving me a headache," said Mily as she hugged Mikey, getting him away from both of the girls.  
  
"Yea. You two are annoying. Arista, why did we have to bring her?" asked Elle.  
  
"My parents are away and I can't leave her home. Besides, she's my partner in crime," said Arista as she walked over to Leo, "Oh great, who invited Jones to the party?"  
  
"My thoughts exactly, Arista," Leo said as he hugged her quickly, still afraid of the curse.  
  
"You seem jumpy, Leo," said Arista.  
  
"Yea, more jumpy than usual," said Daydream.  
  
"We're all cursed thanks to Raph," said Leo.  
  
"Cursed? I doubt that," said Mily as she brought her stuff to the rooms that the girls normally stayed in.  
  
"No, Master Splinter told us not to read a scroll in his room and Raph went and read it," said Leo.  
  
"If it was that cursed then why didn't he take it with him?" asked Elle.  
  
"He was thinking about it," said Leo.  
  
"I doubt anything is going to happen today, Leo! So don't worry about it and we'll have fun," said Mikey.  
  
"So, who's up for Strip poker?" asked Casey.  
  
Mily bushed while Daydream and Ryoko's mouths dropped open. Arista walked over to Casey and slapped him as hard as she could. Casey wielded back.  
  
"Good back hand, babe," said Casey.  
  
"Babe? With words like those, you will get kicked quite quickly! Now let's get something straight shall we? First of all, I don't go for strip poker. Second, we have girls here who are younger than 18 and have innocent minds still, so let's not contaminate them! Third, who would wanna play strip poker with you?" said Arista, annoyed.  
  
"Strip poker? EWW!" yelled Daydream and Ryoko.  
  
"Casey, are you going to let this girl take charge?" asked Raph.  
  
"I'm not one to fight with a lady, Raph. I know better," said Casey as he rubbed his face.  
  
"Good one, Arista!" yelled Elle.  
  
"Definitely," said Mily.  
  
"Let's watch a movie or something then," suggested Don.  
  
"That sounds good. I know! Lord of the Rings," yelled Daydream as she pulled it out of her bag.  
  
"Dream, we've watched that movie the last five times we've been here," said Elle.  
  
"But I wanna see Leggie," whined Daydream.  
  
"Just put Lord of the Rings on," said Mily.  
  
"Yea, the graphics are incredible," said Donny.  
  
"I like Frodo personally," said Mily.  
  
"No, Leggie's the best!" yelled Daydream.  
  
"Are we going to watch the movie for the sixth time or are we going to sit here and argue about what what character's better?" yelled Ryoko.  
  
"Just start the movie," said Elle.  
  
Raph popped the DVD into the DVD player and plopped down next to Elle. Arista sat next to Leo. Mily, Ryoko, and Daydream sat around Mikey. Donny sat in his computer chair while Casey fell asleep before the movie even started.  
  
"That's sad," said Ryoko, referring to Casey.  
  
"Tell me about it," said Elle.  
  
About half way through the movie, everyone fell asleep. Some black dragons came out of everyone and jumped into another body. They never suspected that they would have the shock of their lives.  
  
A/N   
Mily: Ooh... Can anyone guess what it is?  
  
Arista: Well its obvious enough...  
  
both: Review please! 


	2. Big Shock!

Hehe, I'm sure some of you have figured out the plot by now... ^-^ This chapters written by me so... I get the credit! Yay!!! Enjoy this one!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the TMNTs...  
  
Danceingfae! Heres your credit... YAY YOU REVIEWED! Wicca...? That stuff freaks me out...  
  
Chapter 2: The Biggest Shock of their Lives.  
  
After Lord of the Rings ended everyone set up beds and slept in the livingroom. Mily was the first to wake up and feel a little strange. She didn't feel like herself, she felt stronger, bigger and heavier.  
  
"Wha...? Am I dreaming?" she wondered aloud and looked down at her hands they were green and she had three fingers. "What the heck happened to me?!" she screeched waking everyone up.  
  
'Raph' had been sleeping across from her and woke up but wasn't acting or sounding like himself either. "Mikey!" was all he said and tried to hug Mily.  
  
Mily pulled away and said. "Wait! I'm not Mikey! I'm Mily!" she cried waving her hands in front of him.  
  
"I knew she was your favorite! Hmph!" the red-bandana turtle pouted.  
  
Leonardo and Arista Niara woke up next as well as the rest of the Turtles and humans.  
  
"What is going on here? Mikey? What's wrong?" Arista asked.  
  
Mily was close to tears, " I DON'T KNOW! I'm Mily! Why am I lying down there!? Why am I a turtle?!" she cried.  
  
"Oh no, the curse..." 'Arista' sighed. "I'm not really Arista I'm Leonardo..." 'He' explained.  
  
'Mikey' finally woke up. "Ack! I'm a girl! Dudes!" he gasped. "Who... what... WHY...?!"  
  
Mily blushed bright red watching 'herself' completely freak out. Donnie and Ziptango were examining each other carefully.  
  
"Ok, so I'm you and you're me?" Ziptango asked surprised to be talking to herself, literally.  
  
"According to my calculations, yes, that seems to be the case." 'He' supplied with a quizzical expression on his face.  
  
Ziptango laughed a bit. "You make me sound smart." she giggled.  
  
Raph didn't take the being turned into a girl too well. "Why did I have to be turned into HER?!" he ranted. "I'm so... Weak!"  
  
Daydream realizing she had been turned into Raphael completely freaked out. "AHHHH!! I'M RAPH!! GET ME OUT!! GET ME OUT!!" she cried and began to jump around trying in vain to jump out of Raph's body.  
  
"Sorry sweetcheeks, looks like you're stuck there." a new voice added.  
  
Arista gaped. "Ryoko...? you wouldn't say a thing like that..." she gasped. "You're Casey aren't you..." she asked monotonously.  
  
Ryoko was totally grossed out when she discovered she was in Casey's body. "EW! I'm a greasy, muscley MAN! Who probably hasn't showered!!" she lamented.  
  
"Hey babe, what about me? I'm a g- wait a sec..." he began to get ideas.  
  
Ryoko was WAY ahead of him on this one. "Don't you dare touch my body!! I won't hesitate to beat on.. Myself!"  
  
Mily and some other 'girls' added. "Hey, Ditto!"  
  
Arista didn't feel like she needed to warn Leo to keep his hands to himself, he was pretty respectful.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
when everyone, even Daydream had finally calmed down Leo made them some breakfast.  
  
Daydream was shaking her head. "I knew it... I just KNEW if something like this happened I would have the worst happen to me!" She cried and dug into a plate of Hash Browns.  
  
Mily drank some milk and then a horrified expression crossed her face, so Arista asked what was wrong.  
  
"How... am I supposed to go to the bathroom?!" Mily cried causing Mikey to blush and the rest of the 'turtles' to blush bright red.  
  
"I think I can explain it..." Donnie offered but Mily refused.  
  
"Uh, uh! I'm sure I can figure it out..." She sighed.  
  
"Donnie can you fix this?" Ziptango asked not really wanting to stay like this forever.  
  
"Yeah!" Ryoko added. "I don't wanna be Casey much longer..." She said eying Casey who was shoveling food into his mouth not paying ANY attention to what Ryoko just said.  
  
"Yeah who'd wanna me Mr. I-have-no-manners-WHATSOEVER!" Daydream yelled Loud enough for Casey to stop eating.  
  
"Hey! I have feelings too you know!" He retorted and continued eating.  
  
"Ugh... The way he eats is totally going to clog all my pores!" Ryoko complained.  
  
"Ok, ok!" Leonardo said anxiously wanting the fighting to stop. "Our friends are going to be here soon so I suggest we get dressed..."  
  
Mikey was already snuffling through Mily's bag to find something to wear. He picked out an orange shirt and some green pants. When Mily realized what was going on she quickly stopped him.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she gasped. "Those pants don't go with that shirt!" she cried and pulled out some orange and pink striped pj pants.  
  
"Now come with me!" she commanded and dragged him to the bedroom. "Put this on..." she said handing him a blindfold.  
  
"Is this REALLY necessary?" he objected but put it on anyway.  
  
"Yes! Now you can get dressed!" and she handed him items of clothing.  
  
When they were done they met the others in the livingroom.  
  
"Boy.." Raphael sighed. "Its gonna be a long day..." he was still in Daydream's orange pyjamas Arista noticed.  
  
"What? Do you really think I would let him get himself dressed?" Daydream said crossing her arms determinedly.  
  
"Is everyone else dressed...?" Leonardo asked exasperated.  
  
"Yes!" everyone else said.  
  
"Ok! Now try to act like each other... Daydream and Raph that means you too." Leonardo said warningly.  
  
Soon Raphielle, Ninjalara, Dancingfae, HexAdecimal and April arrived.   
  
The girls immediately ran up to hug their friends well the ones they thought were their friends.  
  
Danceingfae ran up and hugged Daydream who cringed. Danceingfae laughed a bit. "Quit jokin' Dream! You're starting to act just like Raph!"   
  
"You don't even know the half of it..." he muttered.  
  
The real Daydream ran up to Danceingfae and hugged her, making her get a weird look on her face.  
  
"Raph...?" was all she could say. Until she heard Daydream's voice come out.  
  
"Dance! Help me! I'm stuck like this!" she cried.  
  
"Ack! What happened?!" whispered Dance but Daydream whispered 'I'll tell you later.'  
  
Meanwhile April walked over and tried to give Casey a kiss but he backed away.  
  
"Uh... I.. Have to go!" was all she heard him say before he ran off to join the others.  
  
"What's with him...?" she wondered.  
  
"Help me 'Rista!" Ryoko pleaded. "She's trying to kiss me!" she shuddered.  
  
"I guess we better tell them eh, Leo? Arista asked.  
  
"Yeah you're right..." he sighed and called everyone over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, you all have switched bodies...?" HexAdecimal asked still trying to take it all in.  
  
"Yeah, and we don't know how long it'll last..." Ziptango said forlornly.  
  
Ninjalara suddenly burst out laughing as hard as she could. "Its.. The... funniest thing I ever heard!" she said between laughs.  
  
Mily stiffened. "Its not funny!"   
  
Raphielle thought for a moment. "Think of it this way Mils you've got Mikey's muscles at your disposal!" she laughed thinking the whole predicament was pretty funny as well.  
  
Ryoko suddenly got an idea."Let's play Basketball! This way I can beat Casey's butt without hurting my body!" she said happily.  
  
Soon teams were made. April preferred to sit out and keep score but Lenni arrived so the Teams were evened out.  
  
Mikey, Mily, Daydream, Arista and Ryoko were on one team and Donnie, Raphielle, Raph, Lenni and Ziptango were on another.  
  
The game started with Ryoko playing aggressively and Mily faltering all over the place.  
  
"I'm so, not good at sports!" she panted running after the ball.  
  
Casey grabbed the ball and tried to dunk it but Ryoko caught it in mid air.  
  
"Ah, ah! Since I'm taller now I can use this to my advantage!" she cried and dunked it in the other net.  
  
Much later ten sweaty beings flopped down on the couch after a good game.  
  
"Aww...! I need a shower..." the guys moaned.  
  
"Uh, Uh!"   
  
"No way!"   
  
"Absolutely not!" The girls all said.  
  
"Ok! Fine, fine! Lets all just get to bed..." Leo sighed.  
  
Everyone soon nestled down and fell asleep immediately, April had gone home but Lenni, Elle, HexAdecimal, Danceingfae and Ninjalara had stayed behind. They however didn't know that the spell worked on whoever was in contact with the cursed for prolonged periods of time...  
  
A/N There it is! Review, Review , REVIEW!! ^-^ 


	3. Freak Out

Hey! we haven't updated in forever! I hope you still wanna read it, Have fun!  
  
Chapter 3: "Freak out"  
  
Hex woke up that morning. She stretched and walked to the kitchen where she saw who she thought was Casey. She walked over to the coffee pot and started to make coffee.   
  
"Hey, Raph, did you get changed back too?" asked 'Casey.'  
  
"What? Where's Raph?" asked Hex.  
  
'Casey's' eyes widened. Just then, 'Casey' burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Hex.  
  
"I guess not. In case you haven't realized it, I'm back to normal. I'm Ryoko," said 'Casey.'  
  
"What?" cried Hex.  
  
Hex ran out of the kitchen and ran to the nearest mirror. Oh my dear lord, I'm in Raph's body, thought Hex. Hex walked back into the kitchen, in complete shock. Ryoko was back to normal but now she had no idea who was in her body.  
  
"Okay, I take it you're not Raph or Daydream," said Ryoko.  
  
"No! I'm Hex! How the heck? I wasn't here when the curse was put on the guys," cried Hex.  
  
"Neither was Zip, Arista, Mily, Daydream, or me and we got stuck in the guy's bodies," said Ryoko.  
  
"This is scary, although pretty cool at the same time," said Hex.  
  
"Hey! At least you got to be the turtle you liked! I had to be a smelly guy," argued Ryoko.  
  
Just then, 'Mily', 'Arista', and Elle stepped into the kitchen. Elle walked over to the coffee maker and got some coffee.   
  
"Elle, look who I am," laughed Hex.  
  
"I'm not Elle. When this is reversed, I'm going to kill Raph," said Elle.  
  
"I know, Leo. I know," said Arista, putting a hand on Elle's shoulder.  
  
"Wait a second, Leo? You're in Elle's body?" asked Hex, trying to conceal her laughter.  
  
"Yes. I think I preferred Arista's body to this one," said Leo.  
  
Arista smacked Leo, hard enough that he would feel it for a while but not so it would bruise Elle's body. Leo looked at Arista.  
  
"Hey, what was that for? It was a complement," said Leo, rubbing the place Arista smacked him in.  
  
"I don't know how to take that one. After this, I'm taking a long shower," said Arista.  
  
"Hey! I get first dibs! Remember, I was Casey," argued Ryoko.  
  
"She's got a point. I think we can wait until last," said Mily.  
  
"True. This is going to be interesting when everyone else wakes up," said Arista.  
  
Just then a scream came from the other room. Everyone was up either panicking or celebrating. Lenni learned that she was Casey, Ninjalara found she was Donny, and Danceingfae found she was Mikey, Mikey was in Danceingfae's body, Donny was in Ninjalara's body, Raph was in Hex's body, and Casey was in Lenni's body. Zip, Daydream, and Mily were back in their bodies. The group in the kitchen walked out to see everyone.  
  
"Eww! I can't believe this! What did I do to deserve this?" asked Lenni in a panic.  
  
"And what's wrong with my body?" asked Casey.  
  
"Don't get me started," snapped Ryoko.  
  
"I told you two not to read that scroll! I told you," said Leo to Raph and Casey.  
  
"Leo, shut up," said Casey and Raph simultaneously.  
  
"So how long are we going to be stuck like this?" asked Ninjalara.  
  
"Well, I'd say probably 24 hours. That's what happened to us," said Zip.  
  
"So I have to be this disgusting thing for twenty-four hours? You can't be serious!" screamed Lenni.  
  
"Babe, it's not as bad as you're making it!" said Casey.  
  
"You wouldn't want to make a bet! Why couldn't I be Raph?" asked Lenni.  
  
"Because I am," said Hex with a smile on 'her' face.  
  
"Then why couldn't I be Leo?" asked Lenni.  
  
"Well, I guess there is an advantage to your body Leo," teased Elle.  
  
Leo shot Elle a glare. Elle laughed as she thought about how amusing it was to watch this. She looked around to ask Ryoko to help comfort Lenni when she suddenly realized she was gone.  
  
"Hey, where's the Niara sister?" asked Elle.  
  
"Which one?" asked Arista.  
  
"Your sister," said Elle.  
  
"Shower! She claimed it first so that she could wash off her body after Casey was in it," laughed Arista.  
  
"Let me guess, you're never going to shower again because Leo was in yours," said Hex.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I'm definitely showering. No offence, Leo, but I don't like guys being in my body," said Arista.  
  
"None taken, Arista. I hate to stop this panic to start another but we've got to call the others before the other authors get here," said Leo.  
  
"Who else is coming?" asked Mikey.  
  
"Umm…TMNT Punker, Tyger, TMNT_Luver, Nightmare, and Red Turtle," said Mily.  
  
"What? More? We've gotta call them and tell them to stay home!" panicked Donny.  
  
"No good, They're on their way and they're going to be here soon," said Danceingfae as she put the phone down.  
  
"Aww, crap, more that will be joining the party," said Raph.  
  
"This is your fault, Raph! I told you not to read that scroll. Now look what's going to happen," yelled Leo.  
  
"God, Elle, Calm down, you sound like Leo!" said a voice.  
  
"I AM LEO!" yelled Leo.  
  
Mily and Mikey turned around. Their jaws dropped when the saw TMNT Punker, TygeroftheWind, TMNT_luver, Nightmare and Red Turtle walking in with confused looks on their faces. Mily and Mikey turned to Leo with annoyed looks on their faced.  
  
"Good going, Fearless Leader," said Raph.  
  
Arista ran between them as they started to try to kill each other. She tried as hard as she could to keep the two from fighting. Elle and Hex ran over to Raph and Leo, and kept the two of them from fighting.  
  
"HEY! That's MY body you're trying to destroy," yelled Hex and Elle as they held their bodies away from each other.  
  
"What? How does that work?" asked Luver as she gave everyone a weird look.  
  
"Well, babe, it has to do with a scroll," said Casey as he put an arm around Luver.  
  
"Lenni?" asked Luver.  
  
"Actually, that's Casey in Lenni's body," said Ryoko as she passed everyone with a towel over her head and completely dressed.  
  
Everyone quickly told Punker, Tyger, Luver, Nightmare and Red Turtle the story of what happened. The five listened to them with disbelief but could see it was obviously true due to the current circumstances.  
  
"Should we stay or go?" asked Red Turtle.  
  
"I'm staying! For a chance to be in Leo's body, hey, it could be worth it," said Punker.  
  
Leo blushed while Arista laughed. Elle joined in Arista's laughter.  
  
"Well, there's no guarantee you'll even end up in his body, I ended up in Casey's and I would even settle for Leo, but NO…I had to get Casey," said Lenni.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with my body," said Casey.  
  
"You keep saying that," said Ryoko.  
  
"Yeah, really," Lenni.  
  
"Wait a minute! Do you think it's possible for Those of us who already switched bodies and got our bodies back to switch bodies again?" asked Daydream as she popped a marshmallow into her mouth.  
  
"That's scary, her question actually made sense," said Raph.  
  
"I don't know. We may have to find out the hard way," said Zip as she drummed her two pointer fingers on her thigh.   
  
"Well, When's Master Splinter coming back?" asked Danceingfae.  
  
"Don't know. I hope soon," said Donny.  
  
"And no one knows how to contact him?" asked Ninjalara.  
  
"No," sighed Leo.  
  
The group decided they would have to wait. Leo wanted to go practice but found the hard way that it was not easy to balance in Elle's body. He stopped quickly, not wishing to give Elle's body a bruise. He decided that he was better off joining the others in watching a movie so he wouldn't hurt her body.  
  
Donny, Zip, Luver and Red Turtle went to Donny's lab and started watching him do experiments. Ninjalara threatened his life about making anything explode on her body before he started anything. Donny handled ever chemical with care until a tiny explosion made him nervous enough to stop before Ninjalara killed him. Donny, Zip, Luver and Red Turtle ended up joining everyone in the movie marathon instead.  
  
After stopping, playing board and card games and then watching more movies, it was time for bed. Once everyone was asleep, the black dragons were at it again, they came out of their host bodies and went into other bodies, just to cause problems the next morning.  
  
A/N This was Arista's chapter! Give her the credit! 


	4. No way

Ok! My turn! This chapters gonna shock ya... oh yeah... 8)  
  
Disclaimer: see previous chapters.  
  
Chapter 4: No way...  
  
When everyone woke up new changes arose. Lenni woke up and was so relieved to be her old self and not Casey and immediately jumped in the shower.  
  
Casey surprisingly was himself and for that everyone except him was glad.  
  
A very ridiculous looking Mikey emerged with a confused look. "Hey guys! Hey Daydream! Look what I turned into! I'm Super Mikey!" it was Nightmare with a blanket serving as a cape tied around her neck.  
  
Ninjalara quickly checked herself for anything Donnie might have done and was satisfied to still be in one piece but she felt very tired. "Donnie! Did you stay up late as me?"  
  
"Um, yeah sorry about that." said 'Donnie' who was stuck in tmnt_luver's body.  
  
"Now he's gonna make ME tired." said tmnt_luver still not used to being a turtle and walking shakily around.  
  
Tyger seemed to be missing and everyone assumed she had changed into someone too but was too shy to come out.  
  
Red Turtle had become Raphael and was quite happy about it. "Ha! I'm the strongest." she boasted.  
  
"Are not!" said TMNTpunker who had become Leonardo. "I am."   
  
"Hey..." said Mily. "Where's Tyger gone?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno..." said Ziptango looking around.  
  
Suddenly Daydream saw something. "Shre-shre- SHREDDER!" She screeched and hid behind 'Mikey'.  
  
"What the hell...?" 'Raph asked and turned around. "It IS him!"  
  
"But he's sleeping..." said Arista and went over and poked him.  
  
"Don't poke him!" whispered Hex loudly.  
  
Just then Tyger came in after washing up. "Hey guys," she said calmly and started to pick up a change of black clothes.  
  
"Wait! Don't you see him?" asked Ryoko pointing at the evil bad guy.  
  
"Oh, shred? Don't worry about him..." she said and retreated to the bathroom.  
  
Raphaella just stood there with a baffled expression on her face. "Ok... that was weird..." she commented.  
  
"Ok, something's not making sense here..." said 'Danceingfae'.  
  
"Yeah! How come I don't get to be a girl no more?" asked Casey pouting.  
  
"Because nobody wants to be you!" said Ryoko and Lenni at the same time.  
  
"Ok aside from that," said Leo. "She's right something's amiss, why is Casey back to normal and why is Shredder sleeping in TYGER'S sleeping bag and why is Tyger acting so strangely?"  
  
"Oh! Oh! I know!" said Mily waving her hand in the air.  
  
"Mily you don't have to do that." laughed Arista.  
  
"Well, anyway, Shredder must have..." but at that moment Shredder seemed to be waking up. "Eeeeeeee!!" screeched Mily and hid.  
  
"Don't worry we'll protect ya." said Red Turtle grabbing Raph's Sais.  
  
"Stop that! You don't even know how to use them!" said 'Raph' and snatched them.  
  
Tyger woke up feeling really strange and metallic. She yawned and noticed she was wearing a big metal helmet and pulled it off. Then she saw everyone with terrified expressions on their face. Then she got up and said. "Good Morning!" but that was when 'Raph' or Red Turtle attacked her.  
  
"Die! Tin-head!" she shouted.  
  
"Ah!" Tyger screamed and ran away from the slashing Sais. "Stop it! It's me! Tyger!" she protested.  
  
'Raph' had cornered her and was keeping the Sai extremely close to her neck.  
  
"Tyger...? How do we know you're not lying!" interrogated Red Turtle.  
  
"Because I'm Tyger!" said Tyger as she glimpsed herself in the mirror. "Oh my dear lord, I'm Shredder..."  
  
"Ok, prove you're Tyger." said Hex. "Whose your favorite Turtle."  
  
"Raph." said 'Tyger' simply.  
  
"Ok, how many stories do you have up on fanfiction.net?" asked Mily.  
  
"um..." she began.  
  
"See?! It's Shredder! Let's tie him up!" said Raph but was stopped by Leonardo.  
  
"There's something in his eyes... they don't strike me as evil..." said Leo looking closely.  
  
Raphael took a closer look. "It ISN'T Shredder... Tyger? How did you get stuck like this?" he asked moving back to give her some room.  
  
"Well, first of all, I'm glad you believed me. Second," there was a slapping sound as Tyger's hand made contact with Raph's face. "Don't ever do that to me again!"  
  
"Yowch, jeez sorry." apologized Raph rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Anyway, all I remember is waking up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water and suddenly I wake up looking like this." said Tyger simply.  
  
"It must be the curse..." said Arista.  
  
"Wait a sec! If Tyger is in Saki's body and Casey's back to normal, then who is in Tyger's body?!" said a panicked tmnt_luver.  
  
"Oh... sh..." began Ziptango and ran to the bathroom it was empty. "She's gone..."  
  
"Aw! Now we have to go up top to find her! I mean him! Myself! Whatever!" said a frustrated Tyger.  
  
"Well we need to get you some new clothes, you can't go around looking like that." scoffed Mikey.  
  
"Yeah... you're too pointy..." said Daydream hearing a gasp.  
  
It was Ellie or ET as she like to be called.  
  
"Hey ET! What are you doing here?" asked Mily running up to her.  
  
"Well.. The door WAS open so I walked in. Am I seeing Shredder?!" she asked in an interested voice.  
  
"No it's Tyger." said 'Raph'.  
  
"Yeah right..." she scoffed.  
  
"No, it's like this..." said 'Mikey'.   
  
After explaining the whole thing again... everyone decided it was time to go find Shredder. Casey had lent Tyger some of his clothes and she accepted them grudgingly.  
  
"Hold on... ET, did you see anyone on the way over?" asked 'Leo'.  
  
"Well I DID see someone lurking in the shadows, it kinda freaked me out so I ran the whole way here." she confessed.  
  
"Well at least we know he's not here anymore..." said 'TMNTPunker'.  
  
Suddenly Ninjalara saw something out of the corner of her eye and let out a little scream. "Over there!" she cried and hid near Donnie.  
  
He went over to investigate and found a sewer rat. "Is this it?" he asked picking it up by it's tail.  
  
"Ew! Don't touch it as me!" said tmnt_luver in a disgusted voice.  
  
So the search continued until everyone was sure he was up top and NOT in the sewers. Everyone was kinda glad but worried too because night was falling and something was going to happen unless the curse was over.  
  
A/N Ok! I'm done another one! I hope you liked this one as much as I did! ^-^ 


End file.
